I Like You
by destiel002198
Summary: High school AU involving many of the SPN characters! Mainly a DESTIEL fic but will also involve other ships as side stories with their own full chapters here and there... There is a better description of how this fic will work out with so many ships involved inside the story right before the first chapter so please read that before scrolling past this if you are interested...
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**Hello! This is a high school SPN AU so yeah... The characters I plan on including are Castiel, Dean, Gabriel, Sam, Jo, Charlie, Anna, Crowley, Michael, Lucifer, Samandriel, Chuck, Becky, and other characters may be involved such as Lisa, John, Mary, Bobby, Ellen, etc. Basically a lot of characters... This is MAINLY a Destiel fic but I also want to add other characters stories and make this a fic about a lot of the SPN characters but once again it's mostly a Destiel fic. I also want to involve the people reading so every chapter there will be a poll at the bottom so whoever reviews can leave their choice and the majority vote will win and that will be contributed in the fic. Since this is called "I Like You" I plan on making chapters dedicated to a whole other ship so those chapters will have a different name for example this chapter is called "I Like You" Chapter 1 and will be numbered accordingly but later on it may be "I Like You" chapter 6 and maybe I put a poll at the bottom of said chapter with the question "Which pairing would you like to see in the next chapter? Destiel Sabriel or Checky(?)" and the majority vote wins and gets a chapter. Now say Checky wins the next update would be called "I Really Do Love You" Chapter 1 or something and then the update after that would be "I Like You" Chapter 7. You catch my drift? It all depends on what you guys would like to read :) This fic will probably be really long or maybe not depending on the polls so if not many people are into this then I can't make it too long... Sorry this is so long I just wanted to explain what I plan on doing with this and I promise the other chapters will not have something as long as this. This is my first fic so I would really like some constructive criticism please no flaming... I do have a beta but I asked her not to review this chapter so you can see how _I_ write and get your opinion. This fic is rated T for now for language and mentions of intimate/sexual moments there will most likely be a poll later on for a rating change to see if people would like the story to change to an M rating. This chapter specifically is rated T. Some of the situations here are actually based off my experiences at my school I'll mention specifics at the end. ONCE AGAIN SORRY THIS IS SO LONG... SUPERNATURAL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME NOR DO ITS** **CHARACTERS** **ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I Like You Chapter 1<strong>_

Castiel sighed as he pulled his Algebra textbook out of his locker and lightly shut it. He tugged on the lock to make sure it was properly closed. These darn locks the school gave out were so cheap. About a week ago Charlie, whom he shared his locker with, informed him that someone had stolen their lock but luckily it was the only thing they stole. He was still wondering why someone would take a lock if they didn't know the combination. He had been shocked to hear someone stole it but he wasn't too surprised considering how the students at his school behaved. He was lucky he wasn't considered a total nerd so he never got bullied but there was still always that one jerk that would do something to look cool in front of their friends. He didn't pay mind to those people; he didn't care about them as long as they didn't involve him or his friends in their dirty antics.

He walked down the hallways with his backpack hanging off his right shoulder and his textbook held close to his chest. When he turned the corner he noticed a couple having a very heated make-out session against the wall. He recognized the girl from some of his classes. Her name was Jenna or something. Jenna had her legs wrapped around the boy –Nathan's- hips and her arms around his neck. The boy was also in some of his classes. Nathan had his hands on her ass and squeezed it which made Castiel cringe when he heard the girl moan. He didn't mind PDA but there is a limit to how much people should show and so he really hated the PDA between the couples at his school. It had gotten worse this year because of the damage done to the security cameras. He turned his head to look at the camera which used to record the hallway he and the couple were in and it was still dangling by a wire. The camera had been damaged a week after school had begun and he was surprised they still hadn't fixed it or at least taken it down. He turned back and quickened his pace towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Castiel put his textbook on the table and let his backpack fall to the floor next to his seat. He sat down between Samandriel and Anna. "Hey Castiel, how's your day been?" Samandriel asked with a smile. Castiel smiled back at his friend "It's been good but that Government test was way harder than I expected."<p>

Anna suddenly dropped her plastic fork and looked at them with wide eyes before exclaiming "_**WHAT?!**_" it was loud enough that she caught the attention of those who were sitting nearby before they turned around to continue their conversations. "There's a test in Government? I didn't even study!" She shrieked. Samandriel laughed at her panicked face. Michael and Lucifer sat down across from the three with their lunch trays "What's got your panties in a twist, Anna?" Lucifer smirked. Anna glared at him before replying "There's a test in Government! I swear Mr. Cooper never even mentioned it!"Anna groaned and buried her face in her hands. "_Actually_, Anna, Mr. Cooper told us to prepare for the test multiple times throughout this week and last week but you were too busy chatting with Becky, Chuck and the others instead of listening so you didn't hear him." Michael said in a calm tone as he gently placed a napkin on his lap with Lucifer snickering next to him.

"Well the test is mostly on chapter 3 but it also mentions some stuff from chapter 4" Castiel said while turning to page 147 in his textbook to work on his homework. Anna sighed before getting up "I guess I better warn the others since we have Government next period."

Anna trudged over to the table where Becky sat with her boyfriend Chuck and his friends. Becky usually sat with Castiel and the others but she liked to spend time with her boyfriend during lunch sometimes. There were times when Chuck came to sit at their table but since Chuck and his group of friends sat at a larger table the couple usually sat over there. Castiel looked over at the table which was mostly filled with guys from the football team. Castiel's eyes landed on Dean, the captain of the team. He was laughing heartily with some of the people who were sitting close to him. Castiel would be crazy to say he didn't find Dean attractive; everyone who liked boys had a crush on Dean at one point or another.

Castiel was startled when a hand suddenly slammed down onto his shoulder "Oh, Castiel, you know you shouldn't undress people with your eyes especially the oh-so-famous Dean Winchester. His fan-club wouldn't be happy to see you drooling over their idol." Castiel scowled at Crowley. "I was not undressing anyone with my eyes nor was I drooling." Castiel rolled his eyes and pushed Crowley's hand off his shoulder. Balthazar and Charlie sat down with Crowley as they chuckled at Castiel.

"Aren't you going to eat, Castiel?" Charlie asked when she noticed Castiel didn't have a lunch tray. "I still owe more than $60 because that woman decided not to tell me I had to pay all those other times." Castiel sighed. He had found out he owed a little over $60 dollars when the usual lady at the register was absent- Maria, who was in charge of the register that day, asked Castiel if he knew he owed that much money. Castiel's eyes bugged out of his head when he heard how much he owed, he handed in the slip for free lunch that was always offered at the beginning of the year so he didn't know he had to pay. He was kind of pissed because he was 100% positive he handed it in so he knew it had to be the office's fault that it did not go through. Since that day he vowed not to get anything from the cafeteria. Charlie tossed him a packet of baby carrots "You have to eat something." She said with a small smile. Castiel nodded and thanked her before eating the carrots. The rest of the lunch period was spent chatting and laughing until the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Castiel stepped into his Spanish class right before the late bell rung and went to sit in his seat. He was always just a bit nervous and self conscious in Spanish because Dean sat in the seat right behind him in the row next to him.<p>

He and Dean hadn't talked much except for when Dean would ask for a pen or pencil. One day Dean had given Castiel a lollipop as thanks for lending him a pencil. Castiel smiled at Dean and said a quick thank you to Dean before putting the lollipop in his pocket with the stick part in his pocket and the candy part sticking out so it wouldn't melt and ruin his pants. Castiel could feel the small blush rise in his cheeks when Dean had passed him the candy hoping the other boy didn't notice. Castiel couldn't stop smiling to himself the rest of the class period and couldn't wait to get a chance to eat the candy.

The teacher, Mrs. Johnson, walked to the front of the classroom and cleared her throat loud enough to get the class' attention and they all quieted down. "There will be a project which will be worth many points and you will begin working on it today. You will work with one other person and make a presentation about one famous figure in Spanish culture." The class filled with whispers and giggles as people begun deciding who their partner would be. Castiel fidgeted a bit because he didn't really have any friends in this class. He talked to some people in this class but he wasn't really friends with them so he was sure they already paired up with their close friends. "I have already assigned partners." Mrs. Johnson continued and a majority of the class groaned in unison. Castiel had felt a bit relieved but also nervous. She listed people off and finally reached Castiel's name on the list. "...John and Dave, Lola and Claire, Castiel and Dean…" He heard some of the girls complain and whisper to each other while glancing at him when they heard Dean wasn't partnered up with them. He turned his attention to his paper in front of him and pretended not to notice the girls sending small glares. "You may begin switching seats to sit with your partners and plan out your projects." Mrs. Johnson said as she walked to her desk in the back of the classroom.

Castiel looked up as he noticed someone move next to him. "Hey." Dean said with a small smile while he leaned back in his chair. "Hey." Castiel replied in a quiet voice. "So… Who do you want to do the project on?" Dean asked as he continued leaning farther back. Castiel pondered for a moment "How about Frida Kahlo?" Dean straightened himself out "You can never go wrong with Frida Kahlo, eh?" Dean gave Castiel a cheeky grin. Castiel gave a small smile in return and looked at the clock behind them. Dean also turned to look at the clock "I guess we should work after school or something since there isn't much time left. We can spend the rest of the period planning out the layout of the project and then work on it after school since I don't have practice an if you're free today…" Dean kind of mumbled the last part while looking away from Castiel. "Uh, sure I'm not busy but I need to call and see what time I need to be home by." Dean looked over at Castiel again "That's fine." Dean and Castiel planned out what they would do for the project until the bell rang. "I guess I'll see you at the library, Cas." Dean said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and waved at Castiel. Castiel blushed at the nickname "Bye Dean." He said and waved back as the other boy walked out the door. Castiel couldn't wait for the school day to end so he could see Dean again.

* * *

><p>Castiel put on his hat as he walked out the school doors and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Gabriel's number and waited a bit before hearing his brother answer.<p>

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Gabriel."

_"Cassie! What's up, baby bro?"_

Castiel groaned at the nicknames. "Well I'm going to the library to work on a project with someone from school."

_"Oh, is it Anna or Charlie?"_

"No, it's a boy named Dean, you've never met him."

_"**Oh**? Well who is this Dean boy then?"_

"Um, well he's basically the most popular boy in school I guess... I mean he's already the football team's captain even though he's only an eleventh grader so that's impressive and all the girls practically faint when he walks by."

_"Wow! Cassie's got a date with the most popular boy in school!"_

"It's not a date!" Castiel scowled "Anyways, I wanted to know what time you want me home by."

_"You know I don't mind what time you come home as long as it's before 9."_

"Okay, see you later, Gabriel."

_"Don't forget to use a condom!_"

Castiel rolled his eyes before hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket while he walked to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Sorry if it wasn't that great and kind of short... and sorry if you thought the whole Dean is the most popular guy at school blah blah blah was cliché. : Well, the experiences I had that were put in this story were the parts with the lock being stolen, the couples in my school (definitely exaggerated, they do make out all the time but not against the walls and stuff), security cameras being broken, owing over $60 :'(, the seating placement in Spanish class (My seat is Castiel's and Dean's seat belongs to my crush), my crush gave me a lollipop when I lent him a pencil as well (I was so happy I really love sweets) and that's it lol. A poll will be at the end of every chapter and as a treat the first chapter will have TWO polls: you like to see Sabriel, Sam/Jess, Gabe/Kali, Or should I make Sam and Gabriel not have too much romance at all in this story? You can write something specific like have Sam/Jess but leave Gabriel single but in the end the majority vote is what I will follow. 2. Would you like to see Michael/Lucifer or maybe Samifer since I know some people like that ship as well. OK PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE DO NOT FLAME, AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE 2 POLLS btw sorry I talk so much... I promise there won't be so much of me talking after this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you to DreamerInHeaven, BlackWings-BlueEyes, Guest, THESherlockian, and Superwholockedhobbit for the nice reviews :) I read them on my way to school and I couldn't stop smiling :) I'm glad you like it :D Also the winning poll answer is _Sabriel_ so that ship has began its voyage 3 I mention a bit how they will begin to interact. If you read this when I first put it out I mentioned they were in 10th grade but I edited it and change it to 11th. Sam is in 10th grade so he is 15, Dean & Cas are in 11th so they're both 16, and Gabriel is in his first year of college so he is 18/19 ~The Sabriel won't start for a while but there will be a lot building up to it~ I plan on making this a long fic so maybe I'll even go as far as AFTER college idk depends *shrug* Okay enough of me babbling here is chapter 2! Enjoy! Btw quick warning I'm pretty sure there is like 500 extra commas that shouldn't be there. Commas always make me so nervous they're so simple yet so difficult to understand. OKAY ON TO THE STORY**

**SUPERNATURAL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME NOR DO ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I Like You Chapter 2<strong>_

Castiel smiled and waved at Lana, the librarian, as he passed by her. She was a sweet older woman who would always inform Castiel when they had gotten new books she thought he would enjoy. He began heading towards the second floor where he would later meet Dean. He wasn't sure when Dean would arrive since he couldn't text or call him for the exact time but he did know Dean would be a bit late. He would have to ask him for his phone number later on.

Usually Castiel wouldn't ask for Dean's number just to work on a report and poster which would take less than a week to complete but the assignment had to be done completely in Spanish, full grammar, accent marks and all, so who knows how long that would take.

_~~~~~~~~~~~EARLIER THAT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~_

"And guess what!" Becky said excitedly as she looked at Castiel with a mischievous grin.

"What?" Castiel asked as he began to take his coat out of his locker.

"Turns out Balthy plays for both teams! _If you know what I mean_." She waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner as she said the second part.

"Honestly I'm not surprised, especially with his hedonistic lifestyle, he doesn't really care about things such as gender as long as he has a good time. But to each his own." He put on his aviator hat and pulled out his scarf before closing the locker.

"His what lifestyle?" She asked as she also closed her locker.

"Google it. By the way don't get any crazy ideas about what new people you can try to set him up with." He replied before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Dean.

"Hey Cas." Dean said with a small smile "Hey Becky." He said as he leaned to the left to get a better look at the girl who was behind Castiel.

"Hey!" She said chirpily from behind.

"So, uh, I might get to the library a bit late since I have to drive Sammy to his friend's house. You _can_ go to the library, right?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm going and it's fine if you're a little late, but I don't know what time I have to get home by." Castiel replied.

"Oh okay cool, err, I'll try to get there as soon as possible, guess I'll see you later, then." Dean said as he scratched the back of his neck. The nervous gesture did not go unnoticed by Becky and she could already feel her shipping tendencies creeping up on her.

"Yes, I'll see you later, bye, Dean." Castiel gave him a small smile.

Dean returned the smile "Bye, Cas. Bye, Becky." Dean said, gave a small wave and turned to walk away.

"Bye, Dean!" Becky called out to him. Castiel turned around to face her. "Well, Chuck is waiting for me so I have to go. See you later, _CAAAS_." She gave him a quick wink and skipped down the hallway towards the exit humming to herself, already planning ways to make her newest ship (though at the moment it seems more like a tiny paper boat) sail the vast and dangerous sea that is a high school relationship.

Castiel was a bit confused as to why she said 'Cas' the way she did but he shrugged it off. "Bye, Becky." He said before walking to the other exit while pulling out his phone so he could call Gabriel.

_~~~~~~~~~~~CURRENTLY~~~~~~~~~~~_

Castiel went over to a small unoccupied table next to the biography section. He put his bag down next to his seat and pulled out his laptop. He went to look for some books and came back with a small pile of 4 books all about Frida Kahlo. One of the books had an actual photograph of the artist and he realized just how pretty she was. Most people would be put off by her infamous unibrow but even with said unibrow she was undeniably a gorgeous woman. He never saw a photograph, only her self portraits, which he noted were very accurate portraits indeed. He sat down and began to read the book on the top of the pile. Around 20 minutes later he noticed someone sit in the seat across from him.

"Hey, sorry, Sammy's friend's house was farther than I thought it would be." Dean said as he grabbed a book.

Castiel gave him a small smile. "It's fine."

The two boys spent the next 2 hours working on their assignment. Castiel heard a faint grumbling noise and looked up from his laptop with a confused expression.

Dean chuckled and gave sheepish smile. "Heh, sorry, I guess I'm a bit hungry."

"Actually I'm kind of hungry, too." Castiel gave a sheepish smile in return.

"How about we put these books away and get some food?" Dean said as he got up from his seat. Castiel gave a small nod and got up from his seat as well before picking up some of the books.

After putting all their stuff away they made their way back to the front of the library.

"I know a real nice diner that's about ten minutes away. Do you want to go over there? That is, unless you want to go somewhere else." Dean said as he headed towards the impala.

Castiel shook his head. "Nah, let's go to the diner."

* * *

><p>After about 15 minutes of Led Zeppelin they arrived at a dinner called "Harvelle's Roadhouse" but Castiel felt like it was most definitely a bar. Dean walked in and Castiel followed warily. The inside looked like a mixture of a bar and a diner. They sat at one of the booths near the door. Dean must have noticed Castiel's suspicion.<p>

"This used to be a bar but they added some booths and made it a diner too. I thought it was kind of weird but I guess business got better for them." Dean shrugged.

Suddenly a girl with a loose blonde ponytail and a notepad came up to their table. Castiel recognized her from school, her name is Jo.

"Hey, Dean, want the usual?" She asked as she faced Dean.

"You know it!" He gave her a toothy grin. She chuckled and turned to Castiel.

"Wait a second, you're from our school, right? Castiel? We have a few classes together." She smiled at him.

"Yes, that's right. And you're Jo." He gave her a smile back.

"The one and only! Hey, why are you hanging out with Dea-" She was interrupted by Dean midsentence.

"C'mon Joanna Beth, take his order so we can eat, were hungry!" Dean said as he poked her repeatedly. She scowled at him and swatted his hand away.

"Hey, don't play that full name game with me, Winchester! Sorry, Castiel, Dean here is still practicing his manners." Dean smacked her arm playfully. "See? Well what would you like?" She said as she chuckled before slapping Dean's arm.

Castiel smiled at the two fooling around. "I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries."

"Drinks?" She asked.

"Just water is fine." Castiel answered. "I'll have a beer." Dean said. Jo walked away to go get their orders and Castiel looked at Dean with a slightly shocked expression.

"What? It's just one can, don't worry I've been drinking since forever." Dean said.

"You're underage…" Castiel said as he fiddled with his thumbs under the table.

"I don't drink much, just like 2 cans a week maybe less." Dean replied. "So…"

Castiel stopped fiddling around. "So do you come here to eat a lot?"

"Yeah, me and Sammy come here all the time. Well, not recently." Dean replied.

"Why not?" Castiel asked.

"Sammy's been looking for a tutor recently. He's been studying with some friends for now but he wants to look for a real tutor. I don't understand why he wants a tutor so badly, he's like a genius." Dean replied.

"Oh, well, my brother Gabriel could tutor him. He's pretty smart but he's also kind of a really big prankster so he fools around a lot. I could tell him about it if you'd like." Castiel said.

"Dude, that would be great, thanks." Dean flashed him a smile.

Shortly after Jo appeared with their meals and they began to eat. Castiel felt a bit awkward when he heard Dean moan while he ate his first piece of pie. After they were both full they sat chatting and drinking.

"I used to have a fear of hurdles, but then I got over it." Dean cracked up at his own joke and Castiel chuckled as well.

"That was a good one." Castiel chimed in.

"Aw man, you gotta love puns." Dean said as he wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye still chuckling slightly.

Dean stared at Castiel intently for a bit, making the other boy feel nervous and a bit self conscious. He fidgeted for a bit before he saw Dean hold his can of beer out towards him.

"Do you want to try it?" He asked shaking the can of beer a bit.

"Why would I want to drink that?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged.

Castiel looked at the beer for a few more seconds before slowly grabbing it. Dean propped his elbows up on the table and rested his chin on his hands. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he watched Castiel slowly bring the can to his lips intently. Castiel's hand was shaking a bit and he felt extremely nervous. He had never drunk anything alcoholic, though Gabe had offered it on more than one occasion. The way Dean watched him wasn't helping either.

He finally took a sip before grimacing and shaking his head and abruptly putting the can down.

Dean laughed. "Pfft, it can't be _that_ bad."

Castiel sipped his water. "That is literally so gross. How can you drink that?" Castiel asked as Dean took another sip.

Dean shrugged "I think it's pretty good." He looked at his watch. It was currently 7 PM. "What time do you have to be home?" Dean asked.

"Um, nine." Castiel replied.

"Well we've got 2 hours to kill. What do you want to do?" Dean asked him as he took his last sip of beer.

"I don't know." Castiel replied.

Dean looked around. "Wanna play pool?"

"Dean, it's impossible to _play_ pool. We could _swim_ in a pool but it's a bit cold for that, don't you think? How about we play billiards?" Castiel replied.

"_Har har_." Dean said as he stood up. "Have you played before?"

"I played once a long time ago. I'm not very good at it though." Castiel replied as he also got up.

Dean put some money on the table before heading over to one of the pool tables.

"You don't have to pay for me. I hav-" Dean stopped him. "Don't worry about it."

After about 4 rounds of pool and Castiel beating Dean every time, Dean finally gave up and put the cue stick back up on the rack grumbling. Castiel chuckled at Dean's childish behavior.

"I thought you said you sucked at pool!" Dean said as he began to make his way towards the door.

"I did. I guess you're just really bad at this game." Castiel replied.

"Yeah, right! I'm awesome at pool! You're just a liar. Or a cheater. Or a lying cheater." Dean said as he opened the impala door and got in. Castiel got in the passenger side.

"Whatever you say." He chuckled.

Dean pulled the car up to the front of Castiel's house.

Castiel opened the car door. "I had fun today." He said with a smile.

Dean smiled back at him. "Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow, Cas."

Castiel gave a curt nod "See you tomorrow, Dean." He closed the impala door and began to make his way to his front door. He heard something that sounded like someone jogging and before he could open the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"I forgot to ask for your phone number." Dean said as he pulled out his cellphone. Castiel realized he also forgot to ask for Dean's phone number.

"Oh." Castiel gave Dean his number and pulled out his phone to save Dean's number as well.

"Okay, see ya." Dean waved as he went back to the impala. Castiel waved as he watched the impala drive away before heading inside the house.

* * *

><p>Dean went to Sam's friend house to pick him up. As he sat waiting for Sam to come down he sighed and put his forehead against the steering wheel. He felt like a total dork for rushing to ask Castiel for his number. He even said it himself, he would see Castiel tomorrow. He didn't have to ask that exact night. It wasn't the end of the world. Maybe he was overreacting but he still felt kind of dumb. Sam got in and sat down.<p>

"Hey, Dean, you okay?" Sam asked as he buckled his seatbelt looking at his brother with a worried expression.

Dean sighed. "I'm fine, Sammy. Just thinking." He said as he began to drive. "By the way, I found you a tutor."

"Really? Awesome! And stop calling me Sammy!" Sam scowled at his brother. Dean laughed at his brother and turned up the volume a bit before driving the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! CHAPTER 2! Please leave a review and let me know what you think 3 NO FLAMING PLEASE. Nobody really said anything about the MichaelLucifer poll so we'll pretend it never happened :x**

**1 NEW POLL! ~multiple questions~**

**Would you like to see Sabriel in chapter 3? Should I make them get in a relationship now or when Sammy is a bit older? (I know Gabriel is 18 and Sam is 15 so Sam is underage, but it's only a 3 year age difference so I'll let you guys decide) btw even if you kind of want to wait till Sam is older but you still want Sabriel I will still make some Sabriel scenes but they won't be super intense like no kissing but really cute fluffy scenes~ like hugs of thankfulness and blah blah blah~ Ok! I hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE vote on the poll! It makes writing a bit easier for me because if no one votes I'm not sure what to write based on my questions and I want to make this story fun and enjoyable for everyone! . OK Bye! :) 333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This is an intro to the Sabriel part of this story!**

**SUPERNATURAL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME NOR DO ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I Won't Say I Like You Chapter 1<strong>_

Sam buckled his seat belt as Dean turned the volume up on the car radio.

"Why do you want a tutor anyways? I mean, you're already super smart so why would you even need one?" Dean asked as he began to pull out of the driveway.

"Obviously to get my grades higher." Sam replied shrugging.

Dean gave him an '_are you kidding me_' look. "Dude. You literally have at _least_ a ninety percent in all your classes."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it's not enough, Dean. I need at least a ninety_-five _if I want to be accepted into Stanford."

Dean sighed. "You don't need at least a ninety-five. Your grades are great, Sammy."

"Hey! It's Sam not Sammy." Sam gave Dean a bitch-face. "And I don't need a ninety-five but I want a ninety-five. I want them to know I take my grades very seriously and that I am diligent."

Dean looked over at Sam who was now pouting a bit and smiled fondly at his younger brother. "Okay, I get it. They would have to be crazy not accept you, though." He patted Sam's head. Sam swatted his hand away.

"Jerk." Sam blushed a bit at his brother's comment.

"Bitch." Dean chuckled.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were standing in front of the Novak's door. Dean rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Castiel opened it up with Gabriel standing behind him. He stepped aside to let them in.<p>

"You must be Sam." Castiel said with a smile as he extended his hand to shake Sam's. Sam grabbed Castiel's hand and gave it a firm but gentle shake. "I'm Castiel and this is Gabriel." He said as he pointed behind him.

Gabriel walked up and shook Dean's right hand. "Hey, I'm Gabriel. Nice to meet you guys." He gave a sly grin as he shook Sam's hand with his left hand. He threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh when he saw Sam's reaction to his little shock prank.

Dean also snickered and Castiel slapped Gabriel's arm lightly and scowled at his older brother. "I'm sorry he can be really childish at times…" Castiel said to Sam as he gave him a sympathetic smile. Sam was looking down at his hand still confused about what just happened.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine." Sam chuckled.

"Well, me and Cas are gonna go work on our assignment. I'll pick up Sammy when I bring Cas back." Dean said.

"Okay, see you guys later." Sam said.

Gabriel placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and whispered "Only one round of sex for you two tonight, alright? And remember to use protection!" He patted Castiel's shoulder with a grin. Castiel blushed furiously and turned around to face his brother and give him an angry look before turning back to Dean and heading out the door.

"See you later." Castiel mumbled as he walked away still blushing. Dean followed behind quickly.

"See ya, Cassie!" He said still grinning.

* * *

><p>After they heard the impala driving off Gabriel turned to face Sam. "So, Sammy, how 'bout we start studying?"<p>

Sam looked at Gabriel, noticing he wasn't much taller than him even though he was a college student. "Sure. Um, by the way, I would prefer if you didn't call me Sammy…"

"No problem-o!" Gabriel replied as he walked towards the living room. Sam followed and sat next to Gabriel on the sofa.

"Did you bring your schoolwork?" Gabriel asked as he turned a notebook to an unused page.

"Yeah, I did." Sam replied as he pulled up his backpack to show Gabriel. Gabriel gave an approving nod.

"Which subject do you think you need to work on most?" Gabriel asked.

"Geometry. Definitely Geometry." Sam replied quickly. Gabriel chuckled a bit.

"Did you bring your Geometry textbook?" Gabriel asked and Sam nodded pulling out his textbook. "What chapter are you on?" Gabriel asked as he skimmed through the pages.

"We're on chapter 4 section 4." Sam said and Gabriel began to read through the question on that section.

"Okay. I'm gonna make a quick quiz on the spot to see how much you know. And just to motivate you, for every question you get right I'll give you a small prize. Sound good?" Gabriel said as he continued to look through the pages. Sam gave a quick nod and Gabriel began to write down some problems on a sheet of paper.

After Sam was finished and confident with his answers he passed the paper to Gabriel. Gabriel looked at the work and every time he finished checking a question he would write something on a small strip of paper. While Sam was working on the problems Gabriel had begun to rip little strips of paper. Sam was curious as to why he was doing it but came to the conclusion that it was probably out of boredom.

After a few minutes of Gabriel checking answers and then writing on strips he finally turned to look at Sam. "You did great! Got everything right, but there was one question where you skipped some steps. You did get the answer right, but I think we should go over it and see which steps you missed and talk about why they're important." Gabriel said as he nodded as if agreeing with himself. Sam nodded back a bit embarrassed that he made a mistake such as forgetting steps.

"I'm pretty sure you noticed the strips of paper." Gabriel said as he waved one of the pieces in the air. "These are your prizes."

Sam gave him a confused and skeptic look as the folded scraps were handed to him. He opened up the first one and read it before chuckling.

On the piece of paper in neat handwriting it said; _'Why did the obtuse angle go to the beach? Because it was over 90 degrees!'_ Next to the joke was a crudely drawn sun wearing sunglasses.

"A Geometry joke? Dude, that is so corny!" Sam said as he laughed.

"You say that but you're laughing!" Gabriel replied with a toothy smile. "Go ahead read the rest."

'_Why does nobody talk to circles? Because there's no point!'_

'_What do you call an adorable angle? Acute angle!'_

'_Who invented round tables? Sir Cumference!'_

'_What do you call people who love tractors? Protractors!'_

After reading more math jokes and studying for another 3 hours Gabriel and Sam decided to take a break and eat something.

* * *

><p>They say across from each other at the table eating sandwiches in a comfortable silence. Sam was surprised he was able to get along so well with Gabriel. He thought the guy would be a bit more serious so he was kind of nervous to be alone with him, but he was happy Gabriel was such a nice and fun guy.<p>

"Sam." Gabriel said. Sam looked at him. "You're real smart, so why do you want me to tutor you? Not that I dislike tutoring you but, I don't think you really need it."

"I want to get the best grades I can possibly get. So I can get into my dream college without a hitch." Sam replied.

Gabriel nodded. "Ahh, I see now. What college do you want to get into? And do you know what you want to major in yet?" He asked.

Sam smiled. "Stanford University. I want to study law."

Gabriel gave a slight surprised face before smiling and getting up from his chair. "Wait here, I'll be right back!" Sam gave a quick OK and continued to eat his sandwich. A few minutes later Gabriel came back wearing a hoodie. Sam gave him a confused look before looking at what was on the front of the hoodie.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed as he abruptly rose from his chair. "You go to Stanford?!" Sam's face lit up with excitement and interest.

Gabriel gave him a smug and prideful smile before nodding "Damn right I do!"

"How is it? I bet it's amazing!" Sam was beginning to calm down, embarrassed by how excited he had gotten.

"I really love it, it's great!" Gabriel replied.

"Why aren't you staying at the dorms?" Sam asked.

"Well I can't leave my baby bro all alone!" Gabriel exclaimed. Gabriel then proceeded to take off the hoodie and held it out towards Sam. "Here you go. Consider it a welcoming gift to my tutoring classes."

Sam slowly reached out and grabbed the hoodie. He looked at Gabriel as if asking permission and began to put it on after Gabriel gave him a small nod.

"Thank you so much, Gabriel! This is the best gift ever!" He suddenly gave Gabriel a tight hug. Gabriel was shocked but soon smiled fondly at the younger boy "No need to thank me." He said as he ruffled Sam's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Sabriel! I know I've only made 2 Destiel chapters and this is supposed to be MAINLY Destiel so I probably should wait before I write chapters with other ships and whatnot but... C'mon man, <em>Sabriel. <em>ALSO! I know people can buy hoodies from any university so it's kinda weird for Sam to know just from seeing a hoodie that Gabe goes to Stanford (yes he goes to Stanford in this fic meaning they're in California) but well I mean... yeaaaahhhh... THE GEOMETRY JOKES ARE NOT MINE THEY ARE FROM THIS SITE: Poll time! CHOOSE A BETTER PLACE TO HANGOUT: MOVIE THEATERS OR AT HOME PLAYING VIDEO GAMES please vote and review! The faster I get answers for the poll the faster I can use it to write the next chapter! Much love :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I wanted to update this a bit earlier but I just got my internet back today. :/ Well, this chapter is about what Dean and Castiel did after leaving Sam and Gabriel alone to do their work and whatnot.**

**SUPERNATURAL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME NOR DO ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I Like You Chapter 3<strong>_

Dean started the impala and began to drive towards his house. He wondered what Gabriel said to Castiel before they left because the other boy's face had become a bright shade of crimson. Dean snuck a glance at Castiel who was looking down at his phone. Dean noticed his cheeks were still a little pink. He wanted to ask what Gabriel had said but decided against it, it wasn't his business anyways, right? Now he was wondering if what Gabriel said had something to do with him. He glanced at Castiel again who was still looking down at his phone. Wait… Is he playing Pokémon? How did he get Pokémon on his phone? He couldn't help but want to play it too. Dean decided he would ask Cas about that some other time.

Castiel on the other hand didn't dare look at Dean. He knew Gabriel was just trying to annoy him but he couldn't look at Dean without imagining some things. _Sexual_ things. _'Only one round of sex for you two tonight, alright? And remember to use protection!' _Castiel blushed once again after recalling what his brother had said. He looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye and quickly looked away. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about thinking those things. He shuddered internally. Sure, Dean is attractive but, he hadn't really thought of Dean as someone he would date. It isn't weird to like looking at someone who is good-looking; it didn't mean he wanted to date that person. It's like seeing a celebrity or model, everyone goes crazy over their looks but, if you thought about actually dating them it just doesn't…_ click_, looking is enough.

After a few more minutes they finally arrived at Dean's house.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled his keys out and began to open the door as Castiel stood behind him. Castiel was feeling a bit nervous because this would be the first time he went to Dean's house. Dean had been over one other time to his house to meet Gabriel before-hand.<p>

"I'm home!" Dean called out as he entered the house. "I brought a friend with me!"

Castiel fidgeted slightly. He was always a bit nervous meeting his friends' parents for the first time. He usually got along with them and was well liked by older people for some reason but, he was nervous nonetheless. Suddenly, a woman came down the stairs holding a small suitcase. She had a friendly smile on her face as she walked towards them. She set the suitcase down softly next to her and pulled Dean into a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

Dean's face turned a light shade of crimson at getting treated like a kid by him mom in front of a friend. _Again._ She usually did this no matter who was around, she wasn't afraid to show her love for her boys no matter how old they got. His friends would sometimes poke fun at him for being a 'momma's boy.' His mom finally let him go and turned to Cas.

"Hello, my name is Mary Winchester." She said with a friendly smile. Castiel returned the smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Castiel Novak." Castiel held out his hand for her to shake. Mary ignored the gesture and pulled Castiel in for a tight yet soft hug. He was a bit surprised but, he slowly brought his arms up and returned the hug. She pulled back with a motherly smile and patted his shoulder. "Sorry I can't stay and talk to you a bit longer, Castiel. You seem like such a polite young man, hopefully you can show Dean some manners." She said as she nudged Dean's side with her elbow. Dean gave her a small pout and she chuckled at her son. "John and I are going on a vacation this weekend for our anniversary."

"It's fine. I hope you both have a great time on your vacation." Castiel replied. Mary was about to pick up her bag when a hand from seemingly out of nowhere grabbed it before her. John had another suitcase in hand as he stood next to Mary, but put it down to greet Cas.

"Hello, I'm John Winchester." John held out his hand and Castiel took hold of it giving it a firm shake. "Hello, sir, my name is Castiel Novak." Castiel smiled at the older man and he received a smile in return.

John and Mary soon put their bags in the car and were getting ready to hit the road. They both waved at the boys from the car and the boys waved back.

* * *

><p>"Wanna head upstairs and finish up the assignment?" Dean asked as he closed the door behind him. Castiel nodded and they went up to Dean's room. When Castiel entered the first thing he noticed was the pile of CDs, DVDs, and game discs on a shelf next to the television. Castiel walked over to it and skimmed through all the titles. "Oh, those? Yeah, this house has any old movie you can think of!" Dean said when he noticed Castiel looking at his collection of favorites. Castiel turned to Dean with a questioning look. "We haven't bought any movies recently 'cause we have a Netflix account now." Castiel gave him an 'Oh' face. "Okay, let's get this over with." Dean said as he cracked his knuckles.<p>

An hour or so later, Dean stretched out his arms above his head, arching his back. Castiel also stretched a bit. They had finished the assignment way earlier than they thought they would. It was still pretty early so they decided to go downstairs and do something else.

* * *

><p>Dean set up the PS3 and put it on Netflix. He scrolled aimlessly through the many movies, none of which piqued either of the boys' interest at the moment. Dean sighed in defeat after searching for what seemed like forever. "I give up, there's nothing to watch!" Dean said as he dropped the controller onto his lap. Castiel rolled his eyes and grabbed the controller. "<em>No<em>, there's nothing to watch in the Action movies section. Why not check the other categories?" Castiel began to scroll through the other genres.

"But action movies are the best!" Dean argued. "What other good section is there? Are we gonna check the children's movies now? Gonna watch some pretty princess prance around wit-" Dean was interrupted by a pillow to the face from Cas. Dean stared at Castiel with a shocked/offended expression and was about to say something else but Castiel beat him to it.

"Then let's check the kids' section." Castiel said with a serious face as he began to search for the children and family section. "You choose." He said as he scrolled through all the animated movies.

Dean groaned but let Castiel continue searching the kids' movies. "Do it randomly." He suggested. Castiel held the joystick towards the right watching all the movie title zoom past before letting go and watching it land on "Frozen." Dean got up to go make popcorn. "Guess we're watching this crappy kid movie." Dean grumbled._ "Froooozen." _Dean said in a mocking tone. Castiel shook his head at Dean. Two or so minutes later, Dean plopped down on the couch next to Castiel with a bowl of popcorn. Castiel grabbed a piece and threw it in his mouth as he pressed the play button.

* * *

><p>By the end of the movie, Dean had a few stray tears in his eyes. Castiel turned to look at him and giggled. "Need a tissue?" Castiel asked. Dean scowled at him before wiping at his face. "Psh, yeah right. The movie was <em>ok<em> for a kids' movie, but why would I cry over it, I'm not some 7 year old girl." Dean tried to put on a tough face, but it was no use because he still had a few tears coming out of his eyes. It was a beautiful movie, _okay_? Don't judge him. He persistently wiped at the few stray tears. As he put his hand up to his face to continue wiping turned away from Cas, he felt a hand grab his wrist and another hand cup his face. He turned to see Castiel's face mere inches away from his. Castiel's eyes looked like they could see right through him. He never noticed but, they were so blue. He was pulled out of his trance by Castiel wiping at the corner of his eye. He let out a shaky breath. The living room was dark and deafeningly quiet. _"Cas-" _Before he could finish Castiel pressed a finger up to his lips in a shushing motion. Castiel caressed his cheek softly. "Dean, it was just a movie." Castiel brought the hand wiping Dean's eyes to cup Dean's other cheek. He brought his mouth up to Dean's ear. Dean's heart and head were pounding, he was so confused about what was happening. He could just barely feel Castiel's breath on his ear. Castiel whispered in Dean's ear _"Just… Let it go."_ Castiel began laughing at his own cheesy pun. Dean stared at him wide-eyed before joining in and laughing as well. "Dude, seriously?" He said as he continued chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter :) I'm sorry all these chapters are kind of short : Whenever I think this stuff up I think it'll be at least 3,000 words but, I always end up with 1,000-2,000 UGH. Reviews are very much appreciated and help motivate me to write! NO POLL FOR THIS CHAPTER!**


	5. AN

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated... I literally have no idea what to do with this fic... I have like 7 different ways things can go for Dean and Cas but idk man... I was thinking that instead I can make another story and have it be a bunch of one shot requested AUs. I will also continue writing for this fic but it'll most likely update VEEEEEERY slowly until I can make up my mind about what to do with it. I saw a post on tumblr with a list of AUs;**

found their phone number in a library book auhitchhiker ride aumet through online rpg audisneyworld cosplayers auaccidentally taking each other's bags au

**and I just sat there and thought "WHY DIDN'T I MAKE A FIC OF THIIIIIS!?" and then I realized _I CAN_. So, I hope anybody who follows this story didn't get attached, which you most likely didn't since I've only written 3 chapters. :/ If you want a specific Destiel AU please leave a review of it or message me and I'll write it up and make a oneshot of your AU. I will write anything (unless it's _tooooooo_ much for me) so don't hold back! Also, I will most likely be able to post the AU requests within 3 days after it's asked of me because I suck at plots and whatnot. I also know how it feels to have a type of story you would like to read but it like DOES NOT exist and you don't wanna write it you just wanna _read_ it. Last thing, if I like one of the AUs enough I might make it longer than a one shot and of course credit the people who give me the AU request. OK so please send requests because I want to write but I can't think of what to write because I suck. :(**


	6. SORRY OMG

YOU GUYS, HOLY CRAP I AM SOOOO SORRY. I FORGOT ABOUT THIS ACCOUNT I'M HORRIBLE. I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT, IT'S MORBY00. I WILL FINISH THIS FIC AND POST IT THERE. I SUCK I'M SOOOOOORRY.


End file.
